Under A Red Moon
by xXRAYMANXx
Summary: NOTE: this is my very first story and its my own made up story meaning its not based off anything my own creation. sorry for any errors in it and please be nice the summary is in the first chapter PLEASE READ (I couldn't fit in in here) RATED M for safty
1. Chapter One

**SUMMARY**

A young teenage boy determined to rid the world from blood thirsty monsters. Jason Dupre joins the Hunter Association to train himself to help others and to find the monster that haunts his past and seek revenge. But just as he starts to find leads to that beast he learns more then what he wanted and now pays the price for it, His soul. Now fighting for his life with the help of his best friend Elliot and other hunters they fight together to uncover the real truth behind this everlasting war.

_Why are the monsters going out of control? Who's this strange girl who suddenly saved me? Why is she all of a sudden at the Hunter Association? What is Head Master Crow hiding? Why are LEVEL 5 monsters after me?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

**Chapter One: From End to Start**

Monsters.

People think monsters are fake that they are just scary stories for children, but let me tell you they are VERY real.

Let me tell you a story back when I was a hunter, a monster hunter. But before I tell you this story I'll tell you a little bit about the history so you can understand the story.

Long ago back in the dark ages, monsters ruled over the humans killing whenever and wherever they pleased. The humans were so scared of them and only hoped if they pray they'll leave but sadly there is no god only hell and the beasts that come from that fiery pit of lost souls.

But then one day a man rose up and fight back but sadly the fight ended as fast as it started but even though he died his courage went to others. People started to follow and fight back soon they were the ones to be feared, they rose up against beasts and threw them out, they left them but declared war on humans for fighting back and killing some of their own.

Years have pasted and the war hasn't stopped. That group of survives who rose up formed a team and turned themselves into hunters, a team of hunters who hunted down and killed any monster who was killing humans. Through the years the team grew and more joined in making it a huge underground organization which still stands today.

They called themselves the Hunter Association.

As a former hunter at that time it was my job to kill monsters. The Hunter Association trained me and taught me the different monsters. They also told me that even monsters fight against one another because of their kind, like Vampires and Werewolf's, and they were right those two fight like crazy against one another and it's pretty gory trust me I've had a front row sit to one. They even told me what monsters are the strongest and the weakest. The strongest are classed as LEVEL 5 and the weakest are LEVEL 1, as hunters we go through training to see what level fighters we are and whatever we get is the level were only allowed to kill. But if we train hard enough we can move up levels but it was a hard task to do and very few live long enough to make it to the higher levels.

Now I bet your wondering who I am and what's my story about well I'll tell you.

My name is Jason Dupre and this is my story about the real truth behind the war.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Beginning**

12 Years Early…

The cold night wind blows, my hair waving in the wind as I stand on top the office building roof looking over the city. I sigh in boredom and close my eyes, "Where are you?" I open my eyes and look up at the night sky, the dark clouds covering the stars and moon. I let out another sigh and close my eyes again thinking of that horrible day. It was just like this day… dark… lonely… blood everywhere…, a loud scream wakes me up from my thoughts, I open my eyes and look in the direction the scream came from and hear a loud screech coming from the same place. "Gotcha!" I smirk as I run full speed over to the edge of the building and jumps off and land on the roof of the building next door. I continue to run and jump from building to building until I came close enough to the area. I hear a scream for help coming from around the corner of the building. I jump down from the roof down into the fire exit jumping from there to lower my chance of injury. I land on the ground in the alley way, I pull out my two hand guns from my belt and slowly walk to the corner where the scream came from. I lean on the wall guns ready and peek my head around the corner, a young lady on the ground staring at the monster in fear. Gargoyle, ugly things they are but deadly and smart. It lifts it lanky grey arm up razor sharp claws ready to rip the poor women apart, she screams again and covers her face with her arms. I walk out into the open and point my guns at it, "Oi, ugly!" it turns its head to me and puts its arm down and screeches at me showing its sharp yellow teeth as its pointy bat like ears fold back. I pull the trigger on both guns and shot it in both shoulders. It screams in pain and flies off around the corner, I run over to the lady. "Are you ok?" I asked nicely seeing if she was hurt. "Y-yes... I-I'm fine" she shattered, her brown eyes full of fear. "You better get out of here it's not safe, can you walk?" , she nods her head and stands up and tries to fix up and wipe the dirt off her white skirt "Wait what will you do?" she looks at me worried. "I'm going to go after it, it's my job" I smile sweetly at her a run off after the beast.

I look around the dark alley not seeing anything, I look to the ground and see drops of blood that most likely came from it. I hear movement coming from the trash bin and I point my guns as I walk slowly to it ready for it to jump out. I lean over looking into it seeing nothing but trash bags. Suddenly a black cat jumps out from it, startled I back away from it as it runs away. I sigh "just a cat..." I turn around and all I see are the Gargoyles big red demonic eyes and next thing I know it throws me into the wall hard. I drop my guns as I hit the wall, I quickly move out of the move as it tries to grab me. It climbs up the wall out of sight, I look around trying to find it. It slowly climbs down the ladder of the fire escape behind me and pushes me into the wall again, pinning me there. I make a reach for my gun, as it inches closer ready to sink its teeth into me. I grab the gun and as fast as I could and shoves it into the side of its head and pulls the trigger sending the bullet through its skull and its blood splatting over me and the ground. It drops onto my lap completely lifeless as its blood pours out of its cold body, I push it off me panting hard. I get up off the ground only to almost fall back down, I hold onto the trash bin to stay up and touch the back of my head. It badly hurts, I looked at my hand and saw blood. "Shit..." I pick up my other gun and start to walk away. I stop and look back at the dead beast and watch its body turn into flames as it burns into nothingness. I walk away down the street back to the one place I call home.

I walk to an old abandon mansion on the outside of the city, you would think it's abandon but really it's the Hunters Association, home. I open the huge doors and feel the warmth of the room hit my skin, I shut the door behind with a loud creak. Its late so everyone would likely be in bed I thought to myself, I walk down the hall way to the infirmary to see the nurse to check my head. I reach the infirmary and see the door open and lights on, I walk in and see the nurse at her desk, Miss Abigail. She was one of the most prettiest women you'll ever see, Her thin rim glasses hanging from the V-line on her white done up doctor's coat which reveals her cleavage, her pale blonde hair tied back into a messy yet neat bun with some of her long wavy hair still hanging out on both sides.

"Hello Miss Abigail" I kindly ask walking up to her. She looks up at me, "Hello Jason" she smiles. Her smile is always so warm and sweet, just seeing her smile can make anyone feel better. "Why are you still up for?" "Because I heard you had a monster to deal with and thought I'll stay up just in case you got hurt, and I'm guessing you did since you came in here instead of going to bed" her face turns into a sad expression, her crystal blue eyes full of so much worry. "Yeah I got my head smacked onto a brick wall" rubbing the back of my neck. "Let me look", I sat down on one of the beds as she puts her glasses on and checks the back of my head. "It's just a little cut and you don't have a concussion so everything's fine" she smiles again and cleans up all the blood and the wound. After she finished I thanked her and said goodnight, I walked back through the hall way and walked up the stairs and went through more hall ways. I reach my room and unlock the door and walk in closing the door behind me locking it. My room wasn't big or fancy, all it had was a bed, bedside table with a lamp, a built in fire place, a wardrobe and its own bathroom, and it had dull brown walls and grey carpet. I put my guns onto the bedside table and collapse onto my bed exhausted, I sigh closing my eyes and fall asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Good Moments**

The morning rays of the sun sneak into my room and land on my face, I stir from my sleep and open my eyes only to close them again and cover them with me hand blocking the sun from my eyes. I groan irritated and sit up yawning, rubbing my tired eyes. I get up from my bed and go into the bathroom, it was just a small but simple bathroom, sink, mirror, bath, shower, and toilet. Everything was just a faded dull white colour from being so old.

I look in the mirror and look at myself, my brown eyes looked so dull. _I have mother's eyes…,_ my black raven hair all a mess. _My mother had blonde hair… she said my father had black hair like mine and I look just like him… _

I go over to the shower and turn the water on and watch the hot steam fill the room, I begin to take my clothes off. I take off my black army boots, brown hoodie coat with the hunter's icon on it, black long sleeve shirt, long black pants and other clothing. I step into the shower and feel the hot water pour down on me soaking my body. I stand there letting the water wash over me as I'm left with my thoughts, all I can think about is that day. That memory playing over and over again, those blood red eyes, her scream. Tears run down my cheek, someone knocks on the door loudly making me snap out of it and wipe the tears away.

They knock again and from the sound of it they were impatient or annoyed, "Damn it Jason you better not still be asleep?! It's one P.M!" a smirk crawls onto my face, Elliot. Never could sit still that boy always got to be up and running, I turn the water off and get out grabbing a towel wrapping it around me. "Can't you wait five minutes?!" I laugh to myself and walk into the room to my draws and get new clothes to wear. A simple grey T-shirt and black jeans, I open the door to see Elliot standing there moving from foot to foot. "Finally" smirking at me with his big messy brown hair covering one of his green eyes. "Sorry late night mission" I close the door behind me as I yawn, both of us standing in the hallway. "Oh right so how it go? What monster?" he asks curious "Gargoyle, just saved a lady from being ripped apart and got thrown into a brick wall" rubbing the back of my head. "Ouch but you won since your still here" he laughs hooking his arm around my neck. "Yeah" I smile as we walk down the hall.

We walk down the many halls and stairs until we got to the dining hall, it was pretty big and a little fancy too, it was old fashion and dull because of its age but we keep it looking pretty good still. We walk down beside the long wooden table in the middle of the room, "You sit and I'll get the food alright" Elliot smiles and walks off to get the food as I sit down on one of the many chairs. He only ever gets me my food whenever I have a rough night or day, he was a friend you could rely on no matter what, even if he plays tricks on you and has a short temper he was a great friend and I couldn't ask for anyone better.

I close my eyes and wait for him to come back. "Hello Mr. Dupre" I open my eyes and look up to see who it is, "Head Master Crow" he smiled at me holding a cup of coffee in one hand and his walking stick in the other as always. "I'm glad to see you're alright Jason I heard that you took on last night's mission, Gargoyles such beastly things but so interesting" he took a sip from his mug. "Yeah I only got hurt a little bit" I rub my arm nervous, Head Master Crow always gets so worked up when I get hurt for some reason. "Please be more careful I don't know what I would do without you" he walks off with a sad expression, "Oh and one more thing, after you finish your meal come to my office I need to speak with you". I nod as I watch him walk away, I've known Head Master Crow before I became a hunter. He was a LEVEL 5 hunter at the time but in the past few years he has just been sitting here not going at to fight, I guess old age is getting to him.

"What was that all about?" I turn my head to see Elliot back with a pieces of bacon sticking out of his mouth holding two plates of bacon and eggs. He puts the plates down on the table and sits next to me, "Nothing really he just wants to see me after I eat" I look at my food and start to eat. "Why is he so nice to you? Every time he talks to me he only ever tells me off", "that's because you keep blowing up the court yard" I laugh at his irritated face. Elliot had a thing with homemade bombs he does tests trying to make the perfect bomb to kill a vampire and werewolf which he thinks would be helpful even though his only a LEVEL 2 hunter and we aren't allowed to go for them because they are LEVEL 4's. But so far they are nothing but failures in result of not working at all or blowing the whole place and he always gets into to so much trouble. All though I feel sorry for him though, he's always so cheerful and strong never giving up. But he grew up an orphan he's never meet his parents and the other kids picked on him yet he stands tall never looking back. I finish my breakfast and get up, "hey don't leave your plate!" he yells at me with his mouth full. "Be a bud and put it away for me!" I run off laughing heading for Head Master Crows office. He swallows his food and wipes his mouth and grins looking at the plate I left, "I wish I was strong like you, you're still able to smile even after seeing that horrible sight" he puts his foot on the table and pushes himself back a little swinging on his chair looking at the ceiling, "I could never smile again if I saw what you saw".


End file.
